


Hey There, Debby Ryan

by mildlyartsy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CEO, F/M, atsudebby, atsumu miya x debby ryan, atsumu x debby, atsumu x debby ryan, debby ryan x atsumu, debby ryan x atsumu miya, debby ryan x miya atsumu, debby x atsumu, hq, miya atsumu x debby ryan, office job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyartsy/pseuds/mildlyartsy
Summary: Debby has a job as the secretary to Miya Osamu, an infamous CEO of one of the top rice companies in the industry. Her job is often overwhelming and packed with work and responsibilities. One day, she was having a particularly stressful morning when the man of her dreams walked into her life...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Hey There, Debby Ryan

Debby paced down the busy street, mulling over her list for the day. There was so much to do, and definitely not enough time to do so. Maybe her stress could be relieved with a cup of warm coffee.

Debby sighed and shuffled into her favorite café, her mind still whirling. That's when she saw him.

He was stunning, a god amongst mortals. His cat urine yellow hair shone brightly in the early morning sunlight streaming through the café window, and his feces colored eyes glinted playfully as they made eye contact.

Debby's feet were solid concrete, her lungs useless pipebags as the man who was oozing with sex appeal waltzed closer. Her mind was instantly clear of her worries, and she could only think of this beautiful man before her. He almost looked familiar...

"Hey there, Debby Ryan," he cooed with a bold smirk. The corners of his mouth quirked up just so in a way that made her heart stall.

"H-how do you-"

"You have a name badge," he replied drily with a vague gesture towards her chest.

Debby blushed furiously and put her hand over the badge. "R-right," she laughed softly.

"And who might you be?" Debby asked.

The man before her gave her that stunning smirk again. "Miya Atsumu, at your service."

Debby tried to play it cool and returned the expression. "Hey there, Miya Atsumu. It's nice to meet you." 

Debby had no idea that this man would completely change her life, forever.


End file.
